Create a Cat!
by Squirrelheart
Summary: Create a cat for my new story! OPEN! PLEASE? :D
1. Chapter 1

Create A Cat!

Okay! So I'm going to start writing another story, but I need help with characters!

Rules:

-No unrealistic names or appearances (Cottoncandynose, Purplestreak, ex.)

-Some cats die and there might be some forbidden love

-If your cat doesn't have a mate, and I think it's reasonable, I may pair them with some other cat, unless you specify not to.

-Have fun!

Form:

Name-

Rank-

Age-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family-

Mate-

Kits-

History-

Other-(how many lives left for leader)

Clans:

Leafclan: These cats are very good climbers, and they usually catch squirrels, birds, voles, and rabbits. They don't like to fight, but when they do fight, they are extremely fierce.

Grassclan: These cats prefer to stalk around in tall grass. They always seem to be picking a fight with other clans, and love to eat rabbits and voles.

Lakeclan: These cats love to swim, and are very good at diving deep into water to catch fish. They fight when they need to, but most of the time, they are fairly peaceful.

Leafclan:

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Warriors: 8-15

Queens: 3-6

Kits: 4-12

Elders: 1-3

Grassclan:

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Warriors: 7-13

Queens: 1-4

Kits: 1-7

Elders: 3-6

Lakeclan:

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Warriors: 7-14

Queens: 2-5

Kits: 3-8

Elders: 2-5

:3 have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Rules:

-No unrealistic names or appearances (Cottoncandynose, Purplestreak, ex.)

-Some cats die and there might be some forbidden love

-If your cat doesn't have a mate, and I think it's reasonable, I may pair them with some other cat, unless you specify not to.

-Have fun!

Form:

Name-

Rank-

Age-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family-

Mate-

Kits-

History-

Other-(how many lives left for leader)

Clans:

Leafclan: These cats are very good climbers, and they usually catch squirrels, birds, voles, and rabbits. They don't like to fight, but when they do fight, they are extremely fierce.

Grassclan: These cats prefer to stalk around in tall grass. They always seem to be picking a fight with other clans, and love to eat rabbits and voles.

Lakeclan: These cats love to swim, and are very good at diving deep into water to catch fish. They fight when they need to, but most of the time, they are fairly peaceful.

**Leafclan**:

Leader: Silverstar: Silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: Stormsong: Gray she-cat with blue eyes, white tipped ears, a white muzzle, and white paws

Warriors:

1-Pinetail: Rugged and a redish brown(but more red), his fur is the most noticeable thing on this tom. (he almost looks a bit mottled) He as a large build and is very broad in the shoulders. He also has a long, fluffy tail that almost has a black tint to it, but it is just a darker shade. His muzzle and between the eyes is a lighter shade of red-brown that almost looks a bit ginger in sunlight. He has a pale shade of yellow-green eyes that are in a almond shape but usually are narrowed. His eyes are used to the dark and thus, have to squint to see properly. He has large paws which are good for fighting.

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

Apperentices:

1-Tigerpaw: Small sleek orange tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes and huge paws(for her size)

2-

3-

4-

5-

Queens:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

Elders:

1-

2-

**Grassclan**:

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Warriors:

1-Dustleap: This pale golden Tom has a grain-colored brown pelt. His pelt has almost a blondish tint to it, especially on his back. He has long features such as legs, tail and ears which help his lengthy stride. He has long whiskers as well, which he is almost always twitching at his own jokes. He is a good hunter, expecially in the bird region. Due to his long, powerful legs, he is able to cascade down on a bird just as it spreads it's wings. He has a white underbelly, which adds to his handsome look. (Apprentice: Twistedpaw)

2-Goldensplash: Look upon her pelt to see the sun play a sweet song on her fur. Her white fur is blotched with orange-yellow splashes. The splash are most frequent on her back and head. Though, she does have a few smaller ones on her legs and tail but none on her underbelly. On the splashes are slightly darker tabby stripes. Her short hair is smooth and reflects most shiny or glowing objects. She has a slim figure that is (pro) agile and nimble yet (con) it lacks brute strengths. She is light on her dainty little white paws. Her legs are nor long or short bit range in perfect size for a agile warrior.

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

Apprentices:

1-Twistedpaw: Fluffy tan tom with a tail that curls up

2-Glacierpaw: Silver tom with blue eyes and a white right ear

3-Coalpaw: Fluffy white she cat with amber eyes and a splash of black on her chest

4-

5-

Queens:

1-

2-

3-

Kits:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

Elders:

1-

2-

3-

4-

**Lakeclan**:

Leader: open

Deputy: Stormwatcher: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: open

Warriors:

1-Steamheart: Pale silvery gray tom with wavey stripes(like water)

2-Dawnmist: Short-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes, ginger ears, and ginger paws.

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

16-

Apperentices:

1-Dawnpaw: Small silver she-cat with emerald green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip. Medicine cat apperentice

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

Queens:

1-Sweetstorm: tortiseshell she-cat (mother of Stormwatcher's kits- Icekit and Sunkit)

2-

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Icekit: White tom with green eyes and 6 light gray stripes

2-Sunkit: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a light ginger underbelly

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Elders:

1-

2-

Please submit! I need cats!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I may switch your cat's clan if another clan is in need of that position. If you want your cat to have forbidden love, they may lose their rank if they are a medicine cat or deputy. If your cat doesn't become deputy right away- DONT WORRY! I will usually find a way for it to happen.

I NEED GRASSCLAN CATS!

I can't believe I forgot this!

Mains-

Main 1: A she-cat preferably an apprentice or a young warrior from Leafclan

Main 1's Best Friend: A she-cat around the same age as Main 1 Leafclan

Main 1's Crush/ Possible future mate: A tom maybe a moon or two older than her Leafclan

Main 2: A tom apprentice/young warrior from Grassclan

Main 3: A tom young warrior from Lakeclan

Main 3's Sister: A young she-cat warrior from lakeclan

Rules:

-No unrealistic names or appearances (Cottoncandynose, Purplestreak, ex.)

-Some cats die and there might be some forbidden love

-If your cat doesn't have a mate, and I think it's reasonable, I may pair them with some other cat, unless you specify not to.

-Have fun!

Form:

Name-

Rank-

Age-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family-

Mate-

Kits-

History-

Other-(how many lives left for leader)

Clans:

Leafclan: These cats are very good climbers, and they usually catch squirrels, birds, voles, and rabbits. They don't like to fight, but when they do fight, they are extremely fierce.

Grassclan: These cats prefer to stalk around in tall grass. They always seem to be picking a fight with other clans, and love to eat rabbits and voles.

Lakeclan: These cats love to swim, and are very good at diving deep into water to catch fish. They fight when they need to, but most of the time, they are fairly peaceful.

**Leafclan**:

Leader: Silverstar: Silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Moonclaw: Brownish-red fur with a black head and one black (front)paw. She has piercing golden eyes. She has various small scars all over her body and one large one from behind her ear to her hind leg due to her past.

Medicine cat: Stormsong: Gray she-cat with blue eyes, white tipped ears, a white muzzle, and white paws

Warriors:

1-Pinetail: Rugged and a redish brown(but more red), his fur is the most noticeable thing on this tom. (he almost looks a bit mottled) He as a large build and is very broad in the shoulders. He also has a long, fluffy tail that almost has a black tint to it, but it is just a darker shade. His muzzle and between the eyes is a lighter shade of red-brown that almost looks a bit ginger in sunlight. He has a pale shade of yellow-green eyes that are in a almond shape but usually are narrowed. His eyes are used to the dark and thus, have to squint to see properly. He has large paws which are good for fighting.

2-Oakwhisker: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long claws

3-Petaltail: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

4-Icyrose: Pure white she-cat with fur that's alway's puffed out and narrow green eyes

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

Apperentices:

1-Tigerpaw: Small sleek orange tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes and huge paws(for her size)

2-Duskpaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws that are good for climbing

3-Wildpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws

4-Shadowpaw: Shadowpaw has short dark gray fur with sharp amber eyes. His fur gives a smokey feel, but is very dark. In most lights it looks black. He has a very long tail that helps him balance, all while having broad shoulders and large paws. His muzzle has a spot of white just above his nose, but other than that he is only one color. His amber eyes look like a flame.

5-

Queens:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Treekit: Tiny tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

Elders:

1-

2-

**Grassclan**:

Leader: Lilystar: a beautiful she-cat with blue-grey fur and a white tail ip. She has big blue eyes.

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Warriors:

1-Dustleap: This pale golden Tom has a grain-colored brown pelt. His pelt has almost a blondish tint to it, especially on his back. He has long features such as legs, tail and ears which help his lengthy stride. He has long whiskers as well, which he is almost always twitching at his own jokes. He is a good hunter, expecially in the bird region. Due to his long, powerful legs, he is able to cascade down on a bird just as it spreads it's wings. He has a white underbelly, which adds to his handsome look. (Apprentice: Twistedpaw)

2-Goldensplash: Look upon her pelt to see the sun play a sweet song on her fur. Her white fur is blotched with orange-yellow splashes. The splash are most frequent on her back and head. Though, she does have a few smaller ones on her legs and tail but none on her underbelly. On the splashes are slightly darker tabby stripes. Her short hair is smooth and reflects most shiny or glowing objects. She has a slim figure that is (pro) agile and nimble yet (con) it lacks brute strengths. She is light on her dainty little white paws. Her legs are nor long or short bit range in perfect size for a agile warrior.

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

Apprentices:

1-Twistedpaw: Fluffy tan tom with a tail that curls up

2-Glacierpaw: Silver tom with blue eyes and a white right ear

3-Coalpaw: Fluffy white she cat with amber eyes and a splash of black on her chest

4-

5-

Queens:

1-

2-

3-

Kits:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

Elders:

1-

2-

3-

4-

**Lakeclan**:

Leader: Whitestar: Dark gray tom with a white stripe running from his neck to the tip of his tail

Deputy: Stormwatcher: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Eaglewing: Golden tom with blue eyes and white paws

Warriors:

1-Steamheart: Pale silvery gray tom with wavey stripes(like water)

2-Dawnmist: Short-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes, ginger ears, and ginger paws.

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

16-

Apperentices:

1-Dawnpaw: Small silver she-cat with emerald green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip. Medicine cat apperentice

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

Queens:

1-Sweetstorm: tortiseshell she-cat (mother of Stormwatcher's kits- Icekit and Sunkit)

2-Clawfire: Long-haired gray she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes (mother of Whitestar's kits- Owlkit and Blackkit)

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Icekit: White tom with green eyes and 6 light gray stripes

2-Sunkit: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a light ginger underbelly

3-Owlkit- Gray tom with white flecks on his flanks and blue-green eyes

4-Blackkit: Black she-cat with silver paws and blue-green eyes

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Elders:

1-

2-

Please submit! I need cats!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I may switch your cat's clan if another clan is in need of that position. If you want your cat to have forbidden love, they may lose their rank if they are a medicine cat or deputy. If your cat doesn't become deputy right away- DONT WORRY! I will usually find a way for it to happen.

I NEED CATS!

Mains-

Main 1: Frostkit: Creamy white she-cat with mottled ginger fur, deep amber eyes with flecks of gold, and a brown star shaped mark on her left leg from Leafclan

Main 1's Best Friend: A she-cat around the same age as Main 1 Leafclan

Main 1's Crush/ Possible future mate: Hollowpaw: Dark gray tom with light brown streaks, a white chest, and a black ear tip from Leafclan

Main 2: A tom apprentice/young warrior from Grassclan

Main 3: A tom young warrior from Lakeclan

Main 3's Sister: A young she-cat warrior from lakeclan

Rules:

-No unrealistic names or appearances (Cottoncandynose, Purplestreak, ex.)

-Some cats die and there might be some forbidden love

-If your cat doesn't have a mate, and I think it's reasonable, I may pair them with some other cat, unless you specify not to.

-Have fun!

Form:

Name-

Rank-

Age-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family-

Mate-

Kits-

History-

Other-(how many lives left for leader)

Clans:

Leafclan: These cats are very good climbers, and they usually catch squirrels, birds, voles, and rabbits. They don't like to fight, but when they do fight, they are extremely fierce.

Grassclan: These cats prefer to stalk around in tall grass. They always seem to be picking a fight with other clans, and love to eat rabbits and voles.

Lakeclan: These cats love to swim, and are very good at diving deep into water to catch fish. They fight when they need to, but most of the time, they are fairly peaceful.

**Leafclan**:

Leader: Silverstar: Silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Moonclaw: Brownish-red fur with a black head and one black (front)paw. She has piercing golden eyes. She has various small scars all over her body and one large one from behind her ear to her hind leg due to her past.

Medicine cat: Stormsong: Gray she-cat with blue eyes, white tipped ears, a white muzzle, and white paws

Warriors:

1-Pinetail: Rugged and a redish brown(but more red), his fur is the most noticeable thing on this tom. (he almost looks a bit mottled) He as a large build and is very broad in the shoulders. He also has a long, fluffy tail that almost has a black tint to it, but it is just a darker shade. His muzzle and between the eyes is a lighter shade of red-brown that almost looks a bit ginger in sunlight. He has a pale shade of yellow-green eyes that are in a almond shape but usually are narrowed. His eyes are used to the dark and thus, have to squint to see properly. He has large paws which are good for fighting.

2-Oakwhisker: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long claws

3-Petaltail: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

4-Icyrose: Pure white she-cat with fur that's alway's puffed out and narrow green eyes

5-Blackberry: Sleek black tom with fur that shimmers in direct sunlight and blue eyes

6-Leafflight: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a white leaf-shaped mark on her chest and forest green eyes

7-Ravenfang: Sleek black tom with long claws, a brown paw, a white ear, huge blue eyes with green and brownish flecks, and a silver patch of fur on his tail

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

Apperentices:

1-Tigerpaw: Small sleek orange tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes and huge paws(for her size)

2-Duskpaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws that are good for climbing

3-Wildpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws

4-Shadowpaw: Shadowpaw has short dark gray fur with sharp amber eyes. His fur gives a smokey feel, but is very dark. In most lights it looks black. He has a very long tail that helps him balance, all while having broad shoulders and large paws. His muzzle has a spot of white just above his nose, but other than that he is only one color. His amber eyes look like a flame.

5-Lilypaw: White she-cat with silver patches and silvery blue eyes

6-Hollowpaw: Dark gray tom with light brown streaks, a white chest, green eyes with dark bluish flecks, and a black ear tip

7-Talonpaw: Golden-brown tom with white paws, underbelly, chest, tail-tip, and muzzle, green eyes with dark bluish flecks and a black spot on his right hind leg

Queens:

1-Rosefeather: Soft and fluffy dark ginger she-cat with white tail tip and dark green eyes (mother of Volefur's kits- Fawnkit, Morningkit, and Lightningkit)

2-

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Treekit: Tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

2-Fawnkit: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail-til, chest, and paws, light green eyes

3-Morningkit: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

4-Lightingkit: Ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes down her sides and white paws, dark green eyes

5-Sandkit: Cream she-cat with ginger stripes, whight paws and chest, and blue-green eyes

6-Frostkit: Creamy white she-cat with mottled ginger fur, deep amber eyes with flecks of gold, and a brown star shaped mark on her left leg

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

Elders:

1-

2-

**Grassclan**:

Leader:Lilystar: a beautiful she-cat with blue-grey fur and a white tail ip. She has big blue eyes.

Deputy:Mooncatcher: Pale gray tom with white paws, throat, tail-tip, chest and underbelly. He has bright blue eyes and a long tail

Medicine cat:Hazelflower: Light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

1-Dustleap: This pale golden Tom has a grain-colored brown pelt. His pelt has almost a blondish tint to it, especially on his back. He has long features such as legs, tail and ears which help his lengthy stride. He has long whiskers as well, which he is almost always twitching at his own jokes. He is a good hunter, expecially in the bird region. Due to his long, powerful legs, he is able to cascade down on a bird just as it spreads it's wings. He has a white underbelly, which adds to his handsome look. (Apprentice: Twistedpaw)

2-Goldensplash: Look upon her pelt to see the sun play a sweet song on her fur. Her white fur is blotched with orange-yellow splashes. The splash are most frequent on her back and head. Though, she does have a few smaller ones on her legs and tail but none on her underbelly. On the splashes are slightly darker tabby stripes. Her short hair is smooth and reflects most shiny or glowing objects. She has a slim figure that is (pro) agile and nimble yet (con) it lacks brute strengths. She is light on her dainty little white paws. Her legs are nor long or short bit range in perfect size for a agile warrior.

3-Foxdrift: Red tom with black eyes

4-Hollynose: Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

5-Venomfur: Short, fluffy black tom with faded reddish eyes

6-Mollowheart: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

7-Blazetail: White tom with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

Apprentices:

1-Twistedpaw: Fluffy tan tom with a tail that curls up

2-Glacierpaw: Silver tom with blue eyes and a white right ear

3-Coalpaw: Fluffy white she cat with amber eyes and a splash of black on her chest

4-Rainpaw: Long-haired silver she-cat with medium gray spots, sky-blue eyes, and a long plump tail

5-

Queens:

1-

2-

3-

Kits:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

Elders:

1-

2-

3-

4-

**Lakeclan**:

Leader: Whitestar: Dark gray tom with a white stripe running from his neck to the tip of his tail

Deputy: Stormwatcher: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Eaglewing: Golden tom with blue eyes and white paws

Warriors:

1-Steamheart: Pale silvery gray tom with wavey stripes(like water)

2-Dawnmist: Short-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes, ginger ears, and ginger paws.

3-Volefur: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

4-Maplefoot: White she-cat with dark brown paws, green eyes, a black tail-tip, a brownish-red rain-drop shaped mark on her forehead, and large ears

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

16-

Apperentices:

1-Dawnpaw: Small silver she-cat with emerald green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip. Medicine cat apperentice

2-Bramblepaw: Tortoiseshell tom with bits of orange and gold

3-Meltpaw: Orange she-cat with blue eyes

4-

5-

6-

Queens:

1-Sweetstorm: tortiseshell she-cat (mother of Stormwatcher's kits- Icekit and Sunkit)

2-Clawfire: Long-haired gray she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes (mother of Whitestar's kits- Owlkit and Blackkit)

3-Rivermist: Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws, long,thick fur, green eyes, and a plump tail (expecting unknown tom's kits)

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Icekit: White tom with green eyes and 6 light gray stripes

2-Sunkit: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a light ginger underbelly

3-Owlkit- Gray tom with white flecks on his flanks and blue-green eyes

4-Blackkit: Black she-cat with silver paws and blue-green eyes

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Elders:

1-Weststrike: Massive tom with short dusty fur and sharp green eyes laced with battle scars

2-

Please submit! I need cats!


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT NOTE!: I am adding a fourth clan! Please welcome and support our new clan: STONECLAN! YAY!

I NEED CATS!

Mains-

Main 1: Frostkit: Creamy white she-cat with mottled ginger fur, deep amber eyes with flecks of gold, and a brown star shaped mark on her left leg from Leafclan

Main 1's Best Friend: Leafpaw- Pale ginger sh-cat with dark ginger dapples and light green eyes

Main 1's Crush/ Possible future mate: Hollowpaw: Dark gray tom with light brown streaks, a white chest, and a black ear tip from Leafclan

Main 2: A tom apprentice/young warrior from Grassclan

Main 3: A tom young warrior from Lakeclan

Main 3's Sister: Emeraldmist: A Black she-cat with periceing emerald eyes that POP. Shes pretty fluffy, Has razor sharpclaws, and is Extrodinarily fast

Main 4: A young she-cat from Stoneclan

Rules:

-No unrealistic names or appearances (Cottoncandynose, Purplestreak, ex.)

-Some cats die and there might be some forbidden love

-If your cat doesn't have a mate, and I think it's reasonable, I may pair them with some other cat, unless you specify not to.

-Have fun!

Form:

Name-

Rank-

Age-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family-

Mate-

Kits-

History-

Other-(how many lives left for leader)

Clans:

Leafclan: These cats are very good climbers, and they usually catch squirrels, birds, voles, and rabbits. They don't like to fight, but when they do fight, they are extremely fierce.

Grassclan: These cats prefer to stalk around in tall grass. They always seem to be picking a fight with other clans, and love to eat rabbits and voles.

Lakeclan: These cats love to swim, and are very good at diving deep into water to catch fish. They fight when they need to, but most of the time, they are fairly peaceful.

Stoneclan: These cats live in a rocky territory with little grass and trees. The live in a huge cave, and catch mice, shrews, and many kinds of birds. They fight for their territory, and don't usually fight for many other reasons. Their clan is very large.

**Leafclan**:

Leader: Silverstar: Silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Moonclaw: Brownish-red fur with a black head and one black (front)paw. She has piercing golden eyes. She has various small scars all over her body and one large one from behind her ear to her hind leg due to her past.

Medicine cat: Stormsong: Gray she-cat with blue eyes, white tipped ears, a white muzzle, and white paws

Warriors:

1-Pinetail: Rugged and a redish brown(but more red), his fur is the most noticeable thing on this tom. (he almost looks a bit mottled) He as a large build and is very broad in the shoulders. He also has a long, fluffy tail that almost has a black tint to it, but it is just a darker shade. His muzzle and between the eyes is a lighter shade of red-brown that almost looks a bit ginger in sunlight. He has a pale shade of yellow-green eyes that are in a almond shape but usually are narrowed. His eyes are used to the dark and thus, have to squint to see properly. He has large paws which are good for fighting.

2-Oakwhisker: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long claws

3-Petaltail: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

4-Icyrose: Pure white she-cat with fur that's alway's puffed out and narrow green eyes

5-Blackberry: Sleek black tom with fur that shimmers in direct sunlight and blue eyes

6-Leafflight: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a white leaf-shaped mark on her chest and forest green eyes

7-Ravenfang: Sleek black tom with long claws, a brown paw, a white ear, huge blue eyes with green and brownish flecks, and a silver patch of fur on his tail

8-Owlfeather- Light brown tom

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

Apperentices:

1-Tigerpaw: Small sleek orange tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes and huge paws(for her size)

2-Duskpaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws that are good for climbing

3-Wildpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws

4-Shadowpaw: Shadowpaw has short dark gray fur with sharp amber eyes. His fur gives a smokey feel, but is very dark. In most lights it looks black. He has a very long tail that helps him balance, all while having broad shoulders and large paws. His muzzle has a spot of white just above his nose, but other than that he is only one color. His amber eyes look like a flame.

5-Lilypaw: White she-cat with silver patches and silvery blue eyes

6-Hollowpaw: Dark gray tom with light brown streaks, a white chest, green eyes with dark bluish flecks, and a black ear tip

7-Talonpaw: Golden-brown tom with white paws, underbelly, chest, tail-tip, and muzzle, green eyes with dark bluish flecks and a black spot on his right hind leg

Queens:

1-Rosefeather: Soft and fluffy dark ginger she-cat with white tail tip and dark green eyes (mother of Volefur's kits- Fawnkit, Morningkit, and Lightningkit)

2-

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Treekit: Tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

2-Fawnkit: Light brown tabby she-cat with white tail-til, chest, and paws, light green eyes

3-Morningkit: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

4-Lightingkit: Ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes down her sides and white paws, dark green eyes

5-Sandkit: Cream she-cat with ginger stripes, whight paws and chest, and blue-green eyes

6-Frostkit: Creamy white she-cat with mottled ginger fur, deep amber eyes with flecks of gold, and a brown star shaped mark on her left leg

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

Elders:

1-

2-

**Grassclan**:

Leader:Lilystar: a beautiful she-cat with blue-grey fur and a white tail ip. She has big blue eyes.

Deputy:Mooncatcher: Pale gray tom with white paws, throat, tail-tip, chest and underbelly. He has bright blue eyes and a long tail

Medicine cat:Hazelflower: Light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

1-Dustleap: This pale golden Tom has a grain-colored brown pelt. His pelt has almost a blondish tint to it, especially on his back. He has long features such as legs, tail and ears which help his lengthy stride. He has long whiskers as well, which he is almost always twitching at his own jokes. He is a good hunter, expecially in the bird region. Due to his long, powerful legs, he is able to cascade down on a bird just as it spreads it's wings. He has a white underbelly, which adds to his handsome look. (Apprentice: Twistedpaw)

2-Goldensplash: Look upon her pelt to see the sun play a sweet song on her fur. Her white fur is blotched with orange-yellow splashes. The splash are most frequent on her back and head. Though, she does have a few smaller ones on her legs and tail but none on her underbelly. On the splashes are slightly darker tabby stripes. Her short hair is smooth and reflects most shiny or glowing objects. She has a slim figure that is (pro) agile and nimble yet (con) it lacks brute strengths. She is light on her dainty little white paws. Her legs are nor long or short bit range in perfect size for a agile warrior.

3-Foxdrift: Red tom with black eyes

4-Hollynose: Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

5-Venomfur: Short, fluffy black tom with faded reddish eyes

6-Mollowheart: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

7-Blazetail: White tom with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

8-Lightfeather- Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

9-Speckledfawn- A light brown she-cat with snowy white speckles all over her, mainly on her torso. She has a cute bobtail with a white underside to it. Her eyes are large orbs of dark and warm liquid amber. She is very frail in build.

10-Copperstep- A bright red ginger tom with green eyes. He is very tall and almost sickly skinny, though he eats regularly.

11-Amberheart- Pale ginger she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

12-

13-

Apprentices:

1-Twistedpaw: Fluffy tan tom with a tail that curls up

2-Glacierpaw: Silver tom with blue eyes and a white right ear

3-Coalpaw: Fluffy white she cat with amber eyes and a splash of black on her chest

4-Rainpaw: Long-haired silver she-cat with medium gray spots, sky-blue eyes, and a long plump tail

5-

Queens:

1-

2-

3-

Kits:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

Elders:

1-

2-

3-

4-

**Lakeclan**:

Leader: Whitestar: Dark gray tom with a white stripe running from his neck to the tip of his tail

Deputy: Stormwatcher: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Eaglewing: Golden tom with blue eyes and white paws

Warriors:

1-Steamheart: Pale silvery gray tom with wavey stripes(like water)

2-Dawnmist: Short-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes, ginger ears, and ginger paws.

3-Volefur: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

4-Maplefoot: White she-cat with dark brown paws, green eyes, a black tail-tip, a brownish-red rain-drop shaped mark on her forehead, and large ears

5-Grasstail- Brown tabby she-cat

6-Dovefeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

7-Snakestrike- Brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes

8-Hazelwhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

9-Garnetpelt- A cream color tom, almost the color of a subtle blush. Has random tiny black spots all over his back, focusing on his spine. Black ears and ear tuffs. Has clear green eyes.

10-Frostrose- A soft cream color, same as his brother. He has random tiny black spots on his back, focusing on his spine. He also has black ears as well as ear tuffs. The two of them are also exceptionally lean and skinny.

11-Emeraldmist- A Black she-cat with periceing emerald eyes that POP. Shes pretty fluffy, Has razor sharpclaws, and is Extrodinarily fast

12-

13-

14-

15-

16-

Apprentices:

1-Dawnpaw: Small silver she-cat with emerald green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip. Medicine cat apperentice

2-Bramblepaw: Tortoiseshell tom with bits of orange and gold

3-Meltpaw: Orange she-cat with blue eyes

4-

5-

6-

Queens:

1-Sweetstorm: tortiseshell she-cat (mother of Stormwatcher's kits- Icekit and Sunkit)

2-Clawfire: Long-haired gray she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes (mother of Whitestar's kits- Owlkit and Blackkit)

3-Rivermist: Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws, long,thick fur, green eyes, and a plump tail (expecting unknown tom's kits)

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Icekit: White tom with green eyes and 6 light gray stripes

2-Sunkit: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a light ginger underbelly

3-Owlkit- Gray tom with white flecks on his flanks and blue-green eyes

4-Blackkit: Black she-cat with silver paws and blue-green eyes

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

Elders:

1-Weststrike: Massive tom with short dusty fur and sharp green eyes laced with battle scars

2-

**Stoneclan: **

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Bramblespots- Spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Warriors:

1-Lightningstreak- Pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

2-Quickfoot- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

3-Adderstrike- Ginger and black tabby tom

Apprentice: Specklepaw

4-Willowheart- Light brown tabby she-cat

5-Troutleap- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

6-Dawnstreak- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches

7-Gorsespring- Ginger and white tom

Apprentice: Barkpaw

8-Emberclaw- Dark gray tom

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

16-

17-

18-

19-

Apprentices:

1-Tawnypaw- Spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2-Hazelpaw- Pale gray-brown she-cat with dull green eyes

3-Juniperpaw- Light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes

4-Barkpaw- Brown tom

5-Specklepaw- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

6-Thornpaw- Brown tom

7-Cheetahpaw- Ginger she-cat with black flecks

8-

9-

10-

11-

Queens:

1-Nettlesplash- Brown she-cat with gray stripes down her back (Mother of Adderstrike's kits: Heatherkit, Pythonkit, Deerkit, and Nightkit)

2-

3-

4-

5-

Kits:

1-Heatherkit- Brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back

2-Pythonkit- Brown tom with black stripes

3-Deerkit- Brown she-cat with black paws

4-Nightkit- Black tom

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10

11-

12-

Elders:

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

Phew! That was long! Okay...

Please submit your cats!


End file.
